moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arryc Ashvale
Arryc Blackfyre (Styled "Lord Ashvale") is the illegitimate son of Lord Ethan Ashvale and his mistress, Lady Danica Blackfyre of Stormwind. As the only surviving child of Lord Ethan, in accordance with his late father's wishes, Arryc was made legitimate by Royal decree in October of 623 K.C. At the age of twenty, Arryc remains unmarried and without children. Styles Birth 603 K.C. - 623 K.C. - The Hon. Arryc Blackfyre 623 K.C. - Present - Lord Ashfort, also Baron Ashvale of Blackwood Titles Appearance and Personality Appearance Tall and athletic in appearance, he seems quite fit, but not overly muscular. With steel-grey eyes and a perfect smile, he would likely be considered handsome by most standards. His dark, chestnut hair is closely-cropped. He appears to be no older than twenty, perhaps a bit younger, especially when clean-shaven. His posture and mannerisms suggest that he was well-educated, and likely raised in a Castle. He wears no jewelery, save for a truesilver lord's signet on his right hand. The ring bears the sigil of the house of Ashvale, and appears to be very old. Of late, he is often seen with the longsword gifted to him by his mentor and former guardian, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. He may also be seen wielding an immense, two-handed greatsword, the weapon's hilt wrapped in blue leather. Personality Arryc has often been described as an introvert, preferring the company of books and spending his time working in a forge. Driven to excel in everything he does, he holds himself to high standards in an effort to prove himself a better man than his father. Haunted by the actions of his father and the circumstances of his birth, Arryc has suffered quietly for years--never voicing a single complaint and gracefully accepting his position. Raised among paladins, Arryc has a great respect for the Knights of the Silver Hand, and the Church of the Holy Light. Arms and Armor Favored Weapons *Widow's Fury - The handsomely crafted longsword gifted to him by the Countess of Seastone. *Light's Wrath - An immense, two-handed greatsword, forged by Arryc's own hand. Armor A combination of plate and boiled leather, the armor once belonged to Lord Ethan Ashvale, and was later reforged by Arryc himself. While ornate and clearly befitting a man of high birth, the armor is quite dulled with nicks, scrapes and dents, indicating that it had been well used even recently. Relationships After his father's death in the siege of Icecrown, Arryc was without a single close relationship. Largely despised by his father's wife as the product of Lord Ethan's infidelity, the young man has devoted himself to the Light and its virtues. He holds a tremendous respect for paladins and hopes to become one. Arryc has only recently been reunited with his uncle, David Blackfyre, and much to his surprise, the Earl has taken him under his wing. With no children of his own, David has begun mentoring the young man in an effort to prepare him for the responsibilities he will inherit. To help him establish his own household within the walls of Stormwind, Westvale House (Formerly belonging to Arryc's mother) was settled upon him, along with an income of 5% of the Blackfyre Silver Mines, and 25% of the vinyard formerly owned by his mother. History Though he was born in Stormwind's wealthy Cathedral district, Arryc's mother died from complications just hours after his birth and the boy spent the first six months of his life in the care of his wet nurse. When he was old enough to travel, Lord Ethan had him brought to the Ashfort in Tirisfal, where much to his wife's dismay, he insisted on raising the boy as if he were a legitimate son. Lady Melysa refused to care for the child as if he were her own, forcing Arryc's father to hire separate servants and tuitors and demanding that she see the child as little as possible. As a result, Arryc spent much of his childhood in a separate wing of the Castle. Early Years Having spent much of his childhood knowing that he was the source of discontent within his father's marriage, Arryc often made himself scarce, opting instead to focus on his education. He studied the Holy scriptures, canon law, and took great interest in the Book of Proverbs. At the age of nine, Arryc expressed his desire to become a Knight of the Silver Hand, and would begin his training at ten. Life As a Ward After his father's death in battle, Arryc became Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale's ward and would journey with her household to the Arathi Highlands. Despite her initial hatred of the boy, the pair were eventually reconciled after Melysa was made Countess of Seastone. Military Career Paladin Training Personally trained by his lord father, Arryc began pursuing the paladinhood at the age of just ten. Though he completed his training, his father's death during the siege of Icecrown left the young aspirant with no one to speak for him, and Arryc was never formally anointed. While living in Seastone with his father's widow, Arryc performed admirably in all three trials under the supervision of the Order of the Crimson Fist in Stromgarde. The Siege of Orgrimmar Just weeks before his 20th birthday, Arryc travelled with Seastone's forces to Tiragarde Keep, where they would later engage the Kor'Kron in a number of skirmishes throughout Durotar and the Northern Barrens. Arryc served under Sir Varyc Marwyn, Champion of Seastone, and is said to have slain at least three Kor'Kron in single combat. He suffered a minor wound, and much to everyone's surprise, the young would-be paladin was able to use the Light to heal himself and continue fighting. The campaign in Durotar against the Kor'Kron supply lines also marked the public reconciliation of his relationship with his former guardian, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. It was there that Melysa publicly acknowledged him as her late husband's sole heir, embracing the young man as family for the first time. Many believe that the Countess only did so for financial reasons, and wished to have him legitimized because it would make him heir to his uncle's title and fortune, but their relationship does seem to have improved a great deal since their return from Durotar. Legitimacy Through the efforts of the Countess, Arryc was made legitimate by a Royal declaration on October 18th, 623 K.C. As the sole heir of Ethan Ashvale, Arryc was made Lord Ashfort, Baron Ashvale of Blackwood, and also heir to the Earldom of Blackwood, by virtue of his uncle, David Blackfyre, who had no surviving children of his own. As per the agreement, Arryc was required to swear fealty to High King, Varian Wrynn before receiving his letters patent, officially making the house of Ashvale vassals of Stormwind. For Arryc, who spent much of his life with no money, no land of his own, and no prospect of ever inheriting anything as a bastard, his recent elevation, and the knowledge that he will inherit his Uncle's great title and fortune have been understandably overwhelming. Marriage Prospects and the Life of a Nobleman Before the ink on his letters patent was even dry, the Countess began making inquiries among Stormwind's noble families, in search of a bride for Arryc. The matter was quickly put to a halt by Arryc's Uncle, who insisted that it should be his duty to find the boy a suitable marriage. Because he is heir to the Earldom of Blackwood, Arryc's Uncle believes he should settle for nothing less than the daughter of a family of equal rank and station. On October 29th, 623 K.C. Arryc was invited to attend a banquet with his Uncle in Castle Rock, hosted by Henry Sutton IV, who had just returned from Pandaria. At dinner, the Duke suggested a number of eligible brides from prominent Stormwind families, confirming David Blackfyre's belief that the circumstances of his birth were no longer relevant, and his inheritance would be the key to marrying well. It was also suggested that Arryc continue his paladin training at Stormwind's Cathedral. To that end, the Countess of Seastone would arrange for him to be mentored by a Knight of her own choosing. Arryc later returned to his mother's house at Westvale, where he confessed to being quite overwhelmed by the prospect of an arranged marriage. After several cups of wine and a long conversation with his Uncle, it was suggested that the young man put the matter out of his mind for the time being, and concentrate his efforts on becoming an anointed paladin of the Silver Hand. Unbenknownst to Arryc, his Uncle was already considering the list of ladies offered by the Duke of Newcastle, and planned to arrange meetings with their fathers. Life In Stormwind Further Education and Training At the behest of the Countess of Seastone, Arryc penned a letter to the College of Canons' Head of Vocations, expressing his desire to complete his years of paladin training under their tutlege, and to continue his education in the holy scriptures. Arryc has already presented himself to the Lord Secretary, Eustasius Greenleaf, and two of Stormwind's Bishops. Aspiring Author Having been raised by two noble paladins, Arryc recently announced his desire to publish the book he had been writing since shortly after his half-brother's death. Despite her own misgivings, and a desire that Lord Ethan's many infidelities not be published in a book that would bring further shame to her, the Countess has reluctantly supported his decision to do so. The book's subject matter deals primarily with applying the Light's virtues to governing one's lands and people, and not allowing one's self to be consumed by greed and the lust for power as so many nobles have. Knight of the Church On the night of November 16th, 623 K.C. Arryc and many others were called upon to secure Northshire Abbey when it was believed that rogue paladins once belonging to the Congregation of the Silver Hand intended to defy the Council of Bishops and meet illegally. Arryc was given a field commission to serve the Clergy of the Holy Light as a Knight of the Church, and was among those who guarded the Hall of Arms. The Situation in Westfall After seeking out Mother Confessor, Elyona Gaius and learning of the fight that erupted in Westfall between the First Regiment and members of the Dominion of the Sun, Arryc rode out to assist members of the Clergy. Life At Westvale House Despite all his uncle's promises to visit often, Arryc has spent much of his time in solitude, and rarely speaks to any of the house servants. For Arryc, life at his mother's house has been a journey through history as he learns more about the woman he never knew, and her relationship with his lord father. Despite his new station and the wealth that comes with it, Arryc often finds himself missing the simple life he had at Seastone. Charity Still unmarried, and with little use for his new income, Arryc decided to form his own charity in the interest of educating the children orphaned by the recent years of war. With the aid of his Uncle's lawyers, The Ashvale Trust was formed early in November, and the entirety of its proceeds have gone to hiring tuitors for the Stormwind Orphanage, and helping the children get on their feet once they reach adulthood, and are no longer able to live at the orphanage. At Arryc's own insistence, in addition to teaching them how to read and write, the tuitors hired by the Ashvale Trust also educate the children in the Light's virtues. Coat of Arms After being legitimized by Royal Decree, and establishing his own household in Stormwind, Arryc registered a new coat of arms with Stormwind's Officer of Arms. In honor of his mother, he has adopted the motto of her house "Bravery Alone Is Not Enough" and quarters the Blackfyre arms with his own. The Arms: Per Bend Sable, the Ashfort (Ashvale); a Tower (Blackfyre); Charged on a Bend Argent a Holy Cross Or. The Crest: A Baron's Coronet. The Supporters: Two Lions Rampant. The Motto: "Bravery Alone Is Not Enough" Category:Characters Category:House of Ashvale Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Stormwind Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Paladins Category:Clergy of the Holy Light